Deathwing the greatest Familiar
by sarin555
Summary: Louise want a dragon, Deathwing now rid of madness want a second chance. So i figure why not give them both. crossover
1. Chapter one: reborn

Sarin555: Alright my second crossover story, this one about Deathwing and Louise (Familiar of Zero)

**Deathwing the greatest ****Familiar**

Chapter one: reborn

Deathwing POV

Ten year have passed after my defeat, now my soul was still wondering the world. Yet in Death I found salvation madness in my mind have been destroyed now I can think clearly again.

Then one day something strange happen.

_**"I beg of you!"**_

"_Hmm what is this?"_

_**"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"**_

"_What servant? Who are you? And where are you?"_

**_"Oh sacred, strong and beautiful familiar!"_**

"_Show yourself!"_

_**"Answer the call to my guidance!"**_

Then suddenly a green portal appear and drag me to my new life.

*scene change acedemy*Louise POV

Today is the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ceremony. My attempt to summon a familiar fail and end up in explosive, until the third time I thought it also fail but when smoke start to clear out, someone shout.

"Look!"

When the smoke clear out I see…I see…

"A DRAGON?" everyone shout

I feel very happy at the moment because i able to summon a familiar and not just any familiar but a dragon familiar. I rush toward a dragon. When I got close I see that it sleeps. This dragon looks more big and strong than Tabitha dragon, in fact it hand alone is as big as normal dragon head. It scale is look like volcano rock with a fire crave that look like lava. It wing is red but it look a bit damaged.

_'Am I earth mage, fire mage, or wind mage?' _I wonder

Then Professor Colbert said "Miss Valliere, please continue you ritual" I nod

"By The Pentagon of the five elemental powers I mark you as my familiar!" I kiss it on the head then the rune appear on it left hand, suddenly it open it eyes. It start to rise itself. Now I see it much more big and tall then I thought. When it lift it head up, the height is surpass the academy wall. It look around and after a few second it stare at something. When I look at that direction, I see now that it stares at Tabitha dragon. It then walk toward Tabitha dragon. Every of it step was so heavy that it make the ground shake, I can barely stand up. When it got close, I see Tabitha dragon shiver in fear, head down, but look up. Tabitha also stands in front of her dragon staff ready to protect her familiar. Then my dragon…

***ROOAARR***

*scene change place* Princess Henrietta POV

I was enjoying my tea in the place, when suddenly…

***rrrroooaaarrr***

I nearly drop my cup out of shock.

"Princess is you alright?!" Agnes my loyal bodyguard rush in the room and asks

"I'm fine, but what was that?"

"I don't know but it came from the south-east"

'_Oh no! that the direction to magic academy'_

"Princess?"

"Oh I'm alright please go check the other" she then walk away.

'_Louise please be alright'_

_1…end_

Sarin555: this is story will have a lot of short chapter because I also have other fic to write.

Deathwing and Louise: …

Sarin555: but update will be more rapid.


	2. Chapter two: ROAR!

Sarin555: I NEVER THOUNGT MY SECOND STORY IS MORE HIT THAN FIRST!...anyways if you like please check my first work.

**Deathwing the greatest Familiar**

Chapter two: **ROAR!**

Deathwing POV

When some green portal transport me to some place i was knock unconscious. When I woke up I see this…little pink hair girl put some kind of rune on my left hand. The pain wake me up completely. When I look around I see a gray castle, a group of young people wear a strange clothe, and a group of creature…one of them is dragon, a bluedragon. Since we are fellow kind i believe it can help me and since I don't truth human enough to ask them, i walk toward it to ask where am i. But as I got close, I saw her start to shiver I fear, it understandable I was one of dragon aspects after all. But when I stand in front of her she hide cowardly behind human.

'_What...is this…a proud DRAGON…HIDE…**BEHIND HUMAN!' **_I couldn't do anything but…

***RROOAARR***

My roar send a wave of sound spread all the direction, all the cloud in the sky been push, the ground around me shake, all the window(7) break , and everyone been knock back.

*scene change*Louise POV after roar

'_I can't believe it is it really a dragon, how can it be so powerful?' _my thought was interrupt when I hear some strange noise. When I look at my dragon. I see air start going in my dragon mouth and some light start to glowing in it mouth, that when I know…

_'__It going to blast __Tabitha and her dragon!'_

*scene change*Deathwing POV

My rage rise at the point where I can't stand it anymore…

'_I'm going to kill the disgrace youngling'_

I breath in air to make my fire breathe more powerful. When it powerful enough, just when I about to blast them away I-

* * *

*scene change* in my imaginary land

Natsu: "You use Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Deathwing: "No Natsu I'm not! And what you doing here anyway?"

Natsu: "well my story not so hit so I guess I will drop by"

Deathwing: "And do you have to interrupt?"

Natsu: "Oh come on Deathwing go to my world!"

Sarin555: "Hey I make a call here and I say Deathwing stay…but don't worry…I plan that anyway"

Natsu: "really?"

Sarin555: "Yes… as soon as you finish your crossover with Nagash"

Natsu: "Ahhh…but it not a hit" T-T

Sarin555: "In that case I will rush it ending"

Deathwing: "Can we get back to my story now?"

Sarin555: "oh yes yes"

* * *

*scene change*(Back to) Deathwing POV

Just when I about to blast them away.

I hear a voice call "Familiar! Stop!"

Normally I would ignore it, but for some reason I turn and see a little pink hair girl with a teary eye and then for some reason I feel like she was… a Titan but how I have no idea. But as a race that gives me power I shall obey them including her, thus I stop my blast. I walk to her, when I reach she seen to scare a bit so I lower my head at her level so she can feel more comfort.

"**What can I do for you…master" **I speak

"You can talk!?" I heard this not just from pink hair but from people all around me

**2…end**

Sarin555: so what you think? Leave a review. Also what I said is true, I plan to do Deathwing and Fairy tail crossover, please suggest a name.

Natsu: yay!

Deathwing: Hm

Louise: what about my crossover!

Sarin555: I will still do it, don't worry.


	3. Chapter three: Deal (note at the end)

Sarin555: Sorry for yesterday, I use all day to end my first story so that I can focus at this one…anyways let begin.

Deathwing the greatest Familiar

Chapter three: Deal

**note at the end**

*scene change*Louise POV

**"What can I do for you…master?"**

'_What it can…it can…'_

"YOU CAN TALK!?" I yell at it, I also heard several people yell the same thing.

"**Yes I can"**

"But that not possible dragon intelligent are-"I was cut off when it narrow it eyes. "Never mind, anyway how can you talk?"

"**If you can think then you can talk just in different language" **(word of wisdom)

'…_that…make sense…I guess'_

"Anyway you are now my familiar and I'm your master!"

"**Mmmm are you a titan?"**

"Um no I never heard of titan"

"**Then no"**

"What!" my face turn red with angry I can barely contain myself now.

"**Only three can command me; first is people who give me power, that the titan, and second is anyone who can defeat me fair and square, and the last those who I deem worthy by other right" **It pause **"And you are none of such, so no I will not obey you"**

'_I can believe it! I summon a familiar but now it refuses me because I'm not WORTHY!' _I was about to cry until Professor Colbert came up

"Sorry um mister dragon?"

"**I have a name human"**

"And what is it sir?"

*scene change*Deathwing POV

'_The human ask my name…how can he not know me…never mind I shall tell him but which one? My old name Neltharion_ _or the name human called me_ _Deathwing' _I then decide

"**I have been know by many name but you may called me Deathwing"**

"Alright mister Deathwing, I see that you have a problem about Miss Valliere "

"**Yes she claim to be my master but I don't see that she…qualify" **after hear that the girl was about to cry again

"I'm sorry mister Deathwing, but I believe you are mistake" this sentence caught me and the girl by surprise

"**What is your evidence that she is ****worthy****!?" **I raise my voice a little

"I see her summon and bond you and that all evidence I need to see that she worthy" he said with serious voice, and point at my left hand.

I look at my left hand; there is some strange rune in some language that I don't recognize. But this wizard has a point, unless the girl is a strong mage there no way she able to summon me and even more bond me.

"**Alright you prove your point wizard; I shall follow her for now"** the wizard show relief face while the girl seen to brighten up by my submission.

"Alright class dismiss" the wizard said and other human then walk away, they talk something but I pay no attention. I then turn to my so called "Master".

"**So what now little one?" **i ask

"I'm not little one!" she said angrily

"**Young one?"**

"No!"

"**Pink hair one?"**

"NO!"

**"Flat one?" **I said with a little grin.

She now turns red, but because angry or embarrassment I do not know.

"INSOLANT! HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS YOUR MASTER LIKE THAT!" she then run at me and kick me in the left hand but it seem to hurt her more than me, I fact I don't hurt at all.

"**Then how you want to be address?" **i ask

"CALL ME MASTER OR MASTER LOUISE!"

'_Louise...so that her name' I_ thought "**How about Louise instead?"**

"I WILL NOT BE ADDRESS LIKE THAT BY LOW-"her speech was cut by my narrowed eyes

'_If she dares said that dragon are below her again I will do something I gonna regret'_

she then said "F-fine you can call me Louise"

"**Thank you Louise, but as I was saying what now?" **

"Now I going to find you a place to sleep, you too big for everything"

"**I think I have a solution for that"**

I then gather an fire color energy around me when it…cover me completely...

*scene change*Louise POV

My familiar now covers in some strange fire barrier, then without warning it…

***BBBOOOMMMEEE***

I was knocking back because of the explosive force. When I got up I look into a smoke my dragon was gone, but I see some shadow. When smoke clear out I see a man stand in Deathwing place. He wears a black rock armor that seems to be the part of his skin. On his back is a gigantic black mace. He then walk to me.

When he get close **"Louise" **he said

"D-Deathwing !?"

"**Yes it me"**

Now in my head '_What…the…f**k'_

**_3…end_**

**Sarin555: alright people I need the idea about my new story that is cross over between Deathwing and fairy tail. First I need a story name; second I want to know which arc I should drop him in. You can suggest by either review or send be a message. Thank you**

**Deathwing, Natsu, and Louise: OOOOOHHHHH!**


	4. Chapter four: mage, maid, and mate

Sarin555: Sorry play too much blood bowl.

**Deathwing the greatest Familiar**

**Chapter four: mage, maid, and mate.**

*scene change*Deathwing POV

**"Louise"** I said after I walk to her in my human form.

"D-Deathwing !?"

**"Yes it me"**

After that Louise seem to be in…stun.

**"Louise?"** she then faint

'_*sign* look like I have to carry her' _and I do as I think.

I carry her and walk into the building, but I have no idea where she sleeps so I keep walk around try to find someone to ask for direction. After 30 min I see a red hair woman who seem to develop a body better than human in her age. I walk up to her then ask.

"**Sorry miss" **she turns at me

"Ara who might you be handsome?" she said with a smile

I remember she was present when was summon so I tell her. **"Deathwing" **her eyes then widen in shock.

"So what can I do for you mister Deathwing?" still smile

"**Where is my master room?"**

"Straight that way and at the end turn right, her room will be the 4th door"

"**Thank you" **I said with a nod

"Wait let me ask one question" she said I turn to "Why are you try to attack Tabitha and her dragon?" she ask this time without a smile

"**My target is not the girl but the dragon, and ask for why, it because she disgrace our kind by hiding behind human" **after I speak I turn away and walk toward my master room. When I enter my master room in put her on her bed and I then-

* * *

*scene change* in my imaginary land

Asdrubael Vect (supreme leader of Dark elder)(warhammer 40k(dawn of wars)): **Then you jump in and rape her while sleep?**

Deathwing: **NO! I-**

The (Gray) Warden Commander (dragon age): you kill her because you hate human?

Deathwing:** NO! WHAT YOU TWO DOING HERE?!**

Sarin555: Because I have announcement about new fic that involve them. Alright here we go first one is a Warhammer 40k cross with a lot of anime I called it "The Great Rape" it ero-fic about Dark elder go all around the universe and rape most of our favorite female character in anime, cartoon, and game like Louise or FemShepard(mass effect); the second one is not as mature it called "The celestial spirit mage Warden" it about gray warden with mage origin (dragon age) get celestial spirit key (fairy tail) and change the world (dragon age x fairy tail).

Deathwing: **And you have to post this mid story because?**

Sarin555:**Because** **people can see it, they not seem to pay attention at what I announce. But then again it only 1200 people that read my story. Anyways let continue.**

* * *

-I then sit on the chair and wait for her to wake up

*scene change*Louise POV

I fainted after I see my familiar transform into human. When I woke up I look around, I see that I in my room, i also look at the clock it point at 11.05 pm. Then I hear…

"**So you have wake up" **I heard and look at direction**.**

"D-deathwing are you r-really a-"

"**Human? No, it Just a transform to decrease size"**

"B-but how?"

"**It already late, you should sleep I will explain in the morning"** I give a nod **"and I would like explore the castle if you don't mind" **

"Fine, but you also have to clean this laundry " I then undress myself put my cloth in the laundry bag and hand it to Deathwing "I want it done in the morning" i said. He then walk out. I then dress in my nightgown and go to sleep.

*scene change*Deathwing POV

Louise allow me to explore the castle but also give me a task…that I can't do. Never the less I continue to walk around the castle. When I pass along the hallway I see two human talk to each other. I then use other path to avoid them.

When I out of the building I continue to walk around the yard when was greet by…

"Hello!" from behind

I turn and look I see a woman in maid dress walk at me she has a bit of yellow skin(no racist) unlike people here who have white skin alone.

"Who are you" she ask

"**I'm the one summoned by Louise, and my name is Deathwing" **she stun for 3 min

"B-B-B-but you a dragon from what I heard"

"**Yes and I can turn into human if I want"**

"Ah you must be really powerful then" she amaze

"**Yes…but now I could use some assistant"**

"What is it? SerDeathwing"

I lift a laundry bag in front of both of us.

"**This"**

"I will help you, it my duty anyway" she then take the bag from me

"**Thank you, miss?"**

"Siesta"

"**Thank you, miss ****Siesta****"**

"Don't mention it, anyway I have to go sir" She start turn around "Oh and may the lich king bless you" she said as a finale goodbye and walk away

I then turn and walk away when I realize '_wait…did she just speak the name lich king?!...never mind I will ask her tomorrow' _I then keep going on with my exploration

I have been exploring this castle for 4 hour and start to know the direction. That when I come outside the wall. I see the people that I don't want to see the most…the blue hair girl and the blue dragon. I realize our business have to conclude…now. I walk up to them when they see me the blue dragon shiver and cover her head while the blue hair girl ready her staff.

I then walk closer and…

"Enough" the girl said

"**I want to talk with her"**

"Sylphid?"

"**Yes" **she then look at her dragon who name is Sylphid then turn back at me

"Hurt?"

"**Not this time"** she stands in position for awhile but in the end she lower her guard. I then walk toward Sylphid. When I pass the girl…

"**Name?"**

"Tabitha"

"**Leave" **she shook her head, we have a stare contest for a while then…

"Fine" she then walk away

I then walk toward shivering Sylphid. When I close to her she too scary to do anything.

"**Child" **I call

"**Child!"**

"**Sylphid****!"**

But she still too scares to answer. I now know she needs to be calm down, so I start pet her on head. After a few minute she stops shivering and open her eye.

"**Now can we talk child?" **she nod

"**Mmm I can sense it, you can't speak in this form aren't you?" **she give another nod

"**Can you transform into human so we can talk?" **she nod then light appear from her and when I look again she in her human form. She has a blue hair like Tabitha and body like the red hair girl I meet. Oh and she also naked.

"**Shall we go talk somewhere else?"**

She nod then we walk to stable, which is the closest building. Once inside I sit on big hay pile she then sit beside me still look nervous. I see a big cape on the left side so I pick up and cover her, because she should not go around naked.

"T-thank you, kyui" she at last speak

"**Don't mention it…so first what your name child"**

"I-it Irukuku" ( In japan. In English it Illococoo)

"**But ****Tabitha**** said it ****Sylphid****?"**

"It name big sis give Irukuku, Irukuku real name is Irukuku"

"**Mmm alright next question why you scare of me so much?"**

"Kyui, it because you try to blast Irukuku and-"

"**No, I mean when I arrive"**

"Kyui, Irukuku don't know but when Irukuku see you, Irukuku just feel scare and Irukuku heart tell Irukuku to run. But when Irukuku going to run you walk at Irukuku, make Irukuku scare and can't move. Big sis see it so she come between me and you, then you try to blast Irukuku and big sis" she pause a feel minute "Did Irukuku make you angry? Irukuku don't know! Irukuku sorry!" she start to have tear come out of her eyes.

I stare at her a few minute then** "no, not at all"(**lie a bit**)**she then to look at me **"but you have duty to protect you big sis yet instead you hid behind her, that make me upset" **she going to cry again **"but" **she looki me again** "you are still young still inexperience, perhaps I could teach you to be a proper dragon...if you want that is" **I said

"R-really?!" I nod. She then turn brighten and smile, and start jump on the hay. "Irukuku gonna be a proper dragon, Irukuku gonna be a proper dragon, Irukuku gonna-" she pauses and turn at me "Big bro, what your name?"

"**Human called me "Deathwing" like you master call you "****Sylphid****", but my real name among dragon is "Neltharion""**

"Nelthr…Neltroll…Nel, ah it too hard, Neltar is easier"

"***sign* alright ****Irukuk****u,**** Neltar will do"**

"Yay! Big bro Neltar will teach Irukuku to be a proper dragon"

She jumps for a few minute then stop and stare at me. Then she sits down beside me and lend her face forward at me and ask.

"Hey big bro do you have a mate?" (girlfriend)

I raise one eye brow and answer **"No…I do not"**

"Then Irukuku has decided, Irukuku will be big bro mate!" she then hug me.

I now eye widen and stun at what she just said **"Wait! ****Irukuk****u****! Did you know that-"** but I was cut when I see that she already sleep.

'_she sleep while hug me!'_ I think '_Fine we will talk more tomorrow' _normally I don't need sleep but after whole event, one slumber will be good. I then close my eye and fell to the dream land.

**4…end**

Sarin555: ha what do you think of that!?

Asdrubael Vect: **hahahaahhahahahahahahaha I can't stop.**

The (Gray) Warden Commander: I know you have it in your…Neltar *laugh*.

Natsu: *laugh hard on the floor*

Deathwing:…


	5. Chapter five: the talk(x4)then the duel

Sarin555: Sorry now I play too much league of legend

**Deathwing the greatest Familiar**

**Chapter five: the talk then the duel then the talk again**

*scene still the same* Deathwing POV

I woke up very early; the sun was just on horizon.

I look at my side and see Irukuku still sleep.

'_Well if she gonna be my apprentice, she need to learn how to get up early' _I thought to myself

"**Irukuku wake up"** I try to wake her up but fail

"**Irukuku"** fail again

"**Irukuku!"** and again

I try to wake her up many more time and all seem to fail. That when I realize I need to use brain not brawl (or in this case a loud voice)

"**Irukuku I have a nice breakfast ready for you"** I said try to trick her

"Wha! Where!" and the trick work

"Where is breakfast big bro?" she ask

"**There are none, it just a trick to wake you up" **(trolololololololololololol)

"Ahhh you so mean. I was having a nice dream"

"**Mmm what you dream about" **I ask curiously

She blush and answer "Kyui, I-I dream that I marry you big bro"

Her answer makes me…uneasy and also reminds me that I need to talk to her about this "mate" thing.

'_I have to talk to her about this mate thing. I need to decli-'_my thought was interrupt by my memory. I remember that all my life I have been alone, even when I still serve the titan (minion don't count). All the time I feel very lonely.

'_I might need to see how our relationship goes before decide whether I should decline or except. But let talk to her first see if she serious about this "mate" thing or not' _

"**Irukuku** **do you** **serious about being my mate?"**

"Of course Irukuku is serious! Why you ask! Or do you…hate Irukuku?" her sound tail off, and her eye start to building up tear.

"**No! Of course not!" **I answer before thing get out of hand **"I just want to make sure you know what you doing and won't regret the decision"**

"Of course Irukuku know what Irukukudoing, Irukuku will not regret it and so will big bro!" she said then hugs me

When she hugs me I felt the warmth I didn't felt since I was an egg. I return the hug and we stay hugging each other for a while. When I release my hug Irukuku follow and release her hug.

"**Alright we should go prepare ourselves, we have a long day" **she nod then we process outside the stable

When we outside, Irukuku told me that her big sis, Tabitha, tell her to always stay in dragon form because she don't want anyone to discover that Irukuku can use magic. I reply by agree and tell her to do as her big sis tell her to. She nod and transform back into dragon again. I pet her goodbye and she fly to the near forest. I walk back into the academy to go back to Louise. But on my way up the tower I found another person I want to talk to, Siesta.

'_Well better get this done'_ I thought and walk up to her

"Oh hello mister Deathwing , have a good sleep?" she smile

"**Yes I have"** I pause a moment **"Siesta did you said 'may the lich king bless you' last night when we parting?"**

"Yes" she reply "Did something matter?" she ask

"**No, but I want to know how you heard of lich king?"**

"Well my grandfather used to tell us the story of the king of the land my grandfather came from"

'_So her grandfather also comes from Azeroth or her grandfather just talks about this world lich king, which one I wonder'_

"**So can you tell me about this lich king?"**

"Certainly, the lich king, Ner'zhul, was created by Kil'jaeden the demon to help him in his course. But at the end lich king betray him and create his own domain. After many year of try to conquer Azeroth he at last fall. But his power still remains and thus the new lich king, Arthas Menethil, arise. But like the lich king before him he is defeating and at last dead. But what happen to the power of the lich king no one yet know."

(WOW fact: Men named "Bolvar Fordragon" know that the lich king power could not be destroyed. So her wears the crown of the Lich King and become the new lich king to imprison the power of the lich king within his body)

"**And after know all that you still worshipped him?" **I ask after the end of the tale

"Oh no! I didn't worship him my grandfather did. But he always says 'may the lich king bless you' and I kind of develop the same habit" she then look at me for a few second "Mmm come to think of it my grandfather also tell some tell about a dragon called 'deathwing'"

'Sh*t' I thought, but before I could say anything. Siesta face turns to fear and reach out her broom ready to attack.

"I-I-I remember now! y-you are D-Deathwing the Destroyer, y-you almost destroy the entire Azeroth!"

"**Yes, I was…but"**

"But?" she ask

"**Did your grandfather told you how I become mad?"**

"Y-yes he said you were corrupt by something called 'Old Gods', he also said that you were already slayed!" she said "A-are you a g-ghost" she shock even more

I chuckle a little then answer **"No…when I die all my madness was gone, now I can think clearly again"**

Siesta, now lower her broom, sign in relief and ask "Ah that good to hear. Still you didn't answer me how you come back to life"

"**That I don't know, but now I have a second chance and that all I ask for" **I said with a smile

"That good to hear." She pause "My grandfather also tell that before you went mad you were a good guy who help many people." She pause again "Oh and I must say sorry for my grandfather, he said he was one of the people that help slaying you" she said with a small bow

"**That alright"** I reply **"But may I ask what your ****grandfather look like and where is he?"**

"Oh my grandfather was average man in height, look, and personality. But he has these strange blue eyes that glowing."

'_Yup! He undead knight alright' _I thought

"And ask for where is he" she continue "The last time I saw him was when I was 7, he tell my dad and mom about going up north past the sea or something" she said with point finger at her chin.

"**Thank you for all your time"** I said and bow then leave

"Have a good day mister Deathwing and may the lich king bless you" she said

I turn my head back and said **"Please stop saying that"**

"Ha ha sorry old habit die hard" she said with a sweatdrop

I continue to walk till I reach master room when I enter I see-

* * *

*scene change* in my imaginary land

Teemo (league of legend): a food?

Ahri (league of legend): a cute little Louise?

Zero (Borderland 2): a challenge?

Deathwing: No, half yes, and no. You guy here because he have mid-story announce, yes?

*The 3 nod*

Sarin555: Alright while I play lol (league of legend). I came up with new crossover idea, 6 no 10 vault hunter thrown in lol world and join lol and that it, now I have too many ideas but too little time to write. Please tell me which story you want first in my 4 idea deathwing x fairy tail, dragon age x fairy tail, warhammer(dark elder) x multi-anime and game, or this one. Please tell

* * *

*scene change (back to)* Deathwing POV

-I see Louise still sleeping. I notice that the clock point at 8.00a.m. The time most student wake up so I go to wake her up.

"**Louise"** I try to wake her

"**Louise!"** I fail again, I need a trick

"**Louise your mother is here"** I trick

She jump up in shock and surprise, after a few second.

"Wh-where is she?"

"**Not here I just trick you to wake up"** (trolololololololololololol)

*scene change *Louise POV

'_I…was…TRICK!' _I now furiousfor what my familiars have done

"HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME FAMILIAR!" I said point my wand at him

"**Well I don't want my master to be late" **he said in a bit of mocking tone

"Today is void day so there NO class! And even more you destroy all school window with that shout of your, make school have to go through a lot of repair and so NO class for 2 day!" I give him a long shout

"**You still might be late for breakfast"** he warn.

I look at the clock and see that he was right. I quickly change my cloth and then we head to the dining hall. But on the way there…

"Hello Louise" said the voice I don't want to hear the most.

"Kirche! What do you want?!" I demand

"Why I just came here to say hello"

"Screw it!" I shout and about to continue but then.

"**Louise! She shows hospitality toward you. You should accept it." **My familiar said

"He right Louise" Kirche said

"Shut it Zerbst, and for you familiar NO! I will not accept anything from her" I shout back

"**Why?!"**

"Because her and my family always been a rival!" I answer

"**And that matter because?"**

"W-Well I have to follow my family tradition!"

"**Louise!"**

"W-what" I ask now, I'm a little scare of him.

"**What you family do, doesn't mean you have to follow it. I can see your problem Louise, you always follow and try to do what other person can without looking at yourself. You try to be other person that is not you." **He pauses** "Also I believe that the reason that miss Kirche always come to you even after you scorching her is because she see that problem and want to help"**

My and Kirche eye widen after hearing that. I turn to her and ask "I-is this true Kirche?"

Kirche now sweating a bit and said "h-ha ha I-I just remember I have to meet Tabitha! See ya" she then run like a wind.

I stand shock know that the person I thought to be an enemy turn out to be a friend…now I feel very bad.

I then continue to walk toward dining hall but when I'm at the front door. Deathwing excuse himself to leave her said he doesn't need to eat food. I then process with my breakfast. After eat for 15 I notice people talking more than usual, after a few observe I see most people go outside and to Vestri Court. I follow them.

'_I have a bad feeling about this'_

When I arrive at the court. I see a large gather of crowd. I got it close to see what they look at and when close enough I see Deathwing at one side and Guiche at another side.

"Wha-what happen" I ask the closest student

"Well your familiar got into a duel with Guiche after he exposes him for being two-timer" he said

"Dude you shouldn't speak like that about follow noble" another student beside him say.

"Guiche was always a two-timer, and we all know it don't try to denied it" he finish

I walk toward my familiar and said.

"Deathwing!" he turns toward me

"…don't lose" I said he nod. Normally I don't like it but that student have a point Guiche a lesson. And since Deathwing a dragon we have nothing to worry about anything.

Then the duel start

"I am Guiche de Gramont! My runic name is The Bronze, and your opponent shall be this Bronze Valkyrie!" he announce then wave his rose ward. His 3 of his bronze golem come out of the ground they go straight at Deathwing. The first golem to reach Deathwing use a sword, when it swing its sword…it hit Deathwing. But the sword broke instead. Then as it follow golem come and strike at Deathwing their weapon broke.

"I-impossible" I hear Guiche yell. **"My turn, human"** Deathwing said and pull out his gigantic black mace. With one swing all three golem destroyed. Deathwing then start walking toward Guiche. Guiche, now panic, summon more golem. But no matter how solid the golems are they all meet the same fate. When Deathwing get close, Guiche try to run but collapse on his back. Now in helpless position, Guiche can do nothing but watch as Deathwing aim the tip of his mace at him. "P-please I yield! Have mercy" Guiche beg. But Deathwing reply **"The man who begs for mercy is a coward. Leave mercy for the man who begs the sword." ** (By King Lycomedes , Greek mythology). Just when he was about to swing.

"Deathwing! That enough!" I said he turn toward "Guiche learn his lesson that enough" he nod but pick Guiche up and face him toward two girl Montmorency and Katie. **"Apology"** Deathwing demand. "I-I'm sorry for-"he was cut when Deathwing shake him because he not speak loud enough. "I'M SORRY FOR BEING TWO-TIMING" Guiche said in shame. Deathwing drop Guiche and walk toward me but before any of us could say anything, Professor Colbert came up at us and said "Miss Valliere and Mister Deathwing, headmaster wise to speak with you two"

the duel end

*scene change* Deathwing POV

After my duel with one of the human here, the so called "Headmaster" wants to speak with me and Louise

When we arrive at his room. We see Colbert, the breaded man, who I think is headmaster, and the last a green hair women. We process to sit down and the interrogation begins.

"My name is Osmond, and I am the headmaster of his academy. You have already met Professor Colbert. And this is my secretary, Miss Longueville. As you can guess, we have something to discuss." The breaded man said

"**Yes about the duel…and more." **I reply

"Yes the duel is one of those, but it seen that you only want to taught the boys a lesson and I believe he learn it and will not think of it much, so there no further issue about that." He pause "But we like to know more about you mister Deathwing" he finish

"**Alright guess I have to explain from the start" **I then begin to tell them about I come from other world called Azeroth. I then tell them about Azeroth, the titan, the demon, the old god, the undead, the horde, and the alliance. "That very interesting but what about yourself mister Deathwing" Osmond ask. I then tell them about me start from being normal wyrm, then become chosen by titan then gone mad by the old god, and try to destroy Azeroth. I also tell them how I being slay and brought back to life here. Eventually they got what they want so they allow us to leave.

When I and Louise were outside the headmaster room. **"I believe you have a question, yes?"** I ask she give a nod

**5…end**

Sarin555: Don't forget to tell me which one in the 4 idea you like.


	6. Chapter six: lesson to learn

Sarin555: Alright got some beta reader now our story can continue

**Deathwing the greatest Familiar**

**Chapter six: lesson to learn**

***scene change *Colbert POV**

Deathwing just go out the door after he finish his story about him and his world.

'_Amazing! not only there is other world but it also more advance in magic then our world' _I thought

"What do you think Mister Colbert?" headmaster asks "Do you think he speaking the truth?"

"Yes" i answer "He got no reason to lie plus we never see any dragon like him before, so yes I believe he telling the truth"

"mmm I believe you right" he lead back in his chair "What about his rune that you research?"

"Yes, my research said that he is the Gandalfr, the Left hand of God"

"That make sense" Osmond play with his bread "if he really as powerful as he claim, he deserve the title 'Left hand of God'" Osmond finish

"If it alright, I would like to go continue my research now headmaster" I said

"Ok Colbert you can leave" he reply

"Thank you, headmaster" I thank him and take my leave.

***scene change*Louise POV**

Ever since me and Deathwing finish our meeting with headmaster, I been asking him question none stop.

"So everyone in your world can use magic with proper training?"

"**Yes"**

"But that not-"before I finish I was cut but Deathwing glace, he seen to be very annoyed now.

"**Louise you been saying 'that not possible' for 20 minute ever since we come out of headmaster office!"**

"But it doesn't sound possible! The world where everyone can use magic is not possible. Magic itself is a gift from FounderBrimir himself, there no ways that the world where everyone can you magic exist!" I finish

"**And how can I use magic!"** he ask angrily

"Well…you…you must!...um"

"**Hump…Don't make the assumption if you know it wrong, Louise"**

We continue to walk silently, until Deathwing start speak

"**So now that you know about my world why don't you tell me about your? Louise."**

"Well alright" I clear my throat then explain "Where we standing is Tristanian Academy of Magic located in country called Tristain. Tristain located in continent called Halkeginia. In Halkeginia there are 5 country Germania, Gallia, Romalia, Albion, and of course Tristain." I finish

**"What about other continents?"**

"I don't know. We know that there are more continents to the east and perhaps north. But we didn't send someone to look at it yet."

**"What about the west and the south?"** he ask

"The only thing in the west is endless sea, and the south is elf territory ."

**"Elf? Aren't you two race friend to each other?"**

"No! We are not, they our enemy"

**"Because?"**

"They can use magic without wand!"

**"And it matter because?"**

"It sorcery!"

**"Aren't magic and sorcery the same thing?"**

"No! Magic is a gift from Founder Brimir but the sorcery is…um…well… sorcery!"

***scene change*Deathwing POV **

I have ask Louise about her world and after her explanation about Elf, I have to face palm at how ignorance Louise and her people is. But I stop face palm and continue to ask. **"Let change the subject, can you explain this world system of magic"** She nod and answer

"Magic is divided into the five elements, Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, and the lost element of Void. The number of elements that a mage uses can be increased, and his class changes accordingly. A mage who can use only one element is a dot, ability to have two – makes one a line, being able to use three – triangle and four a square mage. Spells are also applied to the class. The spells from three elements are called 'Triangle spells'. Each time the spell class rises, the consumption of willpower doubles." After she finish she has a big smile on her face, but for what reason I don't know. But what I know is why I face palm again.

'_That the entire system of magic in this world! I wonder how will Kalecgos (dragon aspect of arcane) react to this world' _I thought and chuckle a little

"What so funny!?" Louise ask

** "Nothing, just think of an old friend"** I explain** "Anyways it noon you should go eat lunch"** she nod and we walk to dining hall where she go eat her lunch and I go wait somewhere else.

When she finish we go to her room where she continue to ask many question until it dusk.

**"Louise, if you don't mind I would like to take my leave now"** I excuse

"Why?"

**"It already dusk you should go get dinner and I have a meeting to go"**

"What kind of meeting?" she ask angrily

** "A training"**

"With who?!"

"**Sylphid**"

"Tabitha's dragon! What! Why! What will you train with her?!"

** "*sing* alright I will explain."** I clear my throat **"You know that I am a powerful dragon, right?"** she nod **"Well Sylphid also know that, so she ask me to train her to be a proper dragon like myself."**

"Wait but the last time you meet Sylphid you going to blast her!"

**"Yes but I already talk to her about that, now we on good term"**

"How good?" she ask with untruth look on her face

** "So good that she ask to be my mate"** I said with blank face, Louise on the other blush so hard that in like she just go into a man bath house. **"So can I go?"** her only reply is nod. I then walk out the door.

***scene change*Louise POV**

'_I can't believe he have a g-girlfriend!?' _I was so shock at his answer that I stay blush. At last after about 5 min I get myself together and go off to eat my dinner at dining hall.

***scene change*Deathwing POV**

I now wait for Irukuku at the outskirt of the forest outside academy. When I arrive I don't see Irukuku so I wait. After I wait for 3 hour I finally see her landing down at me with her master on her back. When she land down her master come down from her back and walk at me.

"Take care" Tabitha said in front of me

** "I will"** I promise her

After she gone out of sight I transform myself into dragon. When I'm in my dragon form this time I notice that I smaller then when I was in Azaroth, never the less I'm still bigger than normal dragon here. I walk up to Irukuku

(Telepathy mode)

**"_Are you ready to train now __Irukuku__?"_**(Telepathy)

"_Wha! How can you talk without talking big bro!" _she ask using her mind

**"_You can't speak human language in dragon form so I use our mind as a way to communicate"_ **

"_You can do that!"_

**"_Yes"_ **

"_Kyui, big bro is the best" _she then rub her head again my.

** "_Alright that enough __Irukuku__, let start"_ **

"_Kyui"_

I then take off from the ground and fly toward the east with Irukuku following me. **"_I want to see how fast you can be __Irukuku__"_**she nodand fly as fast as she can but still can't catch up to me.

"_Slow down big bro! I_ _Irukuku__ can't catch up" _she use Telepath

"_**That the point, I want to see how fast you are compare to me"**_ I then increase my speed even more.

After our flight maneuver is finish we land on the other end of the forest.

"_**Alright Irukuku**_ _**I want to see how powerful your blast Is, blast all the tree over there" **_I point and she nod. She gathers her wind but while she blasts the tree there is some strange magic circle appears in front of her mouth. But it might be how this world dragon uses their blast so I ignore it. The blast result is on the medium rate.

"_**Alright last test, can you roar?"**_she nod. She then took a deep breath and…

"KYUI!"

"_**That is your roar?" **_I ask and she nod. _**"*sign* well that enough for today"**_

"_What that it?!"_

"_**Yes, I want to test you first before I can find the ways to train you properly "**_I took off andhead for academy but this time I stay at Irukuku's speed and fly by her side. At last we arrive back at academy and landing outside the wall. After landing I transform back to human but so does Irukuku.

(Telepathy mode end)

"**Irukuku,**** why are you transforming as well?"**

"W-well" she said blushing "Irukuku f-feel warm sleep beside big bro so…kyui! Can Irukuku sleep with big bro again?!"

My eye widen in shock after I hear her request. I wait a moment before answer **"fine" **After I answer she jump up-down like a child **"but we still have to sleep in stable for tonight." **I said while walk toward stable** "I will ask Louise for a proper place to sleep tomorrow, ok?" **she nod happily.

Once we inside we go to the same hay that we sleep last night, the cape that I use to cover Irukuku still in the same place. But when I'm about to give Irukuku a cape, she counter.

"Hey! Why am Irukuku naked and big bro not, it not fair" she counter

"...**Find I shall get naked as well" **I said. I absolve my stone armor back into my skin and leave only my naked human form. And although I can hardly get embarrassing, if my skin color isn't grey I would have blush a little.** "Better now?" **I ask her, she nod. We then lay down on the hay pile with one cape cover our body. Before we sleep Irukuku hug me close and said.

"Goodnight big bro"

"**Goodnight ****Irukuku****" **I said, did not return the hug and fall into sleep.

6…end

Sarin555: longer chapter, longer till update. Also I always look for more beta reader.


	7. Chapter seven: Sword ain't my thing

Sarin555: I just watch trailer for Equestrian girl and I must say…WTF.

**Deathwing the greatest Familiar**

**Chapter seven: Sword ain't my thing.**

*scene change*Deathwing POV

The morning has come. When I open my eyes the first thing I see is Irukuku still sleeping. I was about to wake her up because I don't want anyone to see us like this, but it too late.

"M-mister Deathwing! What you doing here! A-and with a girl!" Siesta, who accidentally found us, asks. But when I get up to answer her, she let out a scream "Kya!" That when I remember that am naked.

I focus my power and my armor start to reform out of my skin. **"Better now?" **I askSiesta**. **She lowers the hands that cover her eye and nod.

"So what are you doing here? Even more who is that girl? And…why are you…naked" she ask with low voice, she also blush very hard.

"**I sleep here" **I answer **"For second question the girl there is **Sylphid**, Tabitha's dragon" **her eyes widen in shock **"She can transform into human like me, and please keep this a secret" **I request, she nod in answer. **"And for the last question, I naked because **Sylphid** ask me to, and before you wonder, no I didn't have anything with her"** her face now show the sign of relief, but she still blushing. **"Now if you don't mind I have to go wake her up now, and it would be best if you leave."** She nod and walk out of the stable.

I walk close to Irukuku, when I at her side I give her a gentle shake to wake her up. "*yawn* good morning, big bro" she greet

"**Good morning, Irukuku"** I greet back **"It time to wake up"**

"*yawn* OK!" after she get up, we walk outside the stable. When outside, she transforms back into dragon and flies away. After she went out of my sign, I go to my master room to wake her up. When I got into Louise room, I see her still sleeping. I walk close to her and give her a gentle shake like Irukuku, but sadly it didn't work. So I result to use the same tactic.

"**Louise you mother is here" **I lied again, but it still working like the last time. She jumps out of bed in surprise.

"What! Where is sh-" she realize "Wait! You trick me again, didn't you?!" She demand answer

"**Yes" **I said plainly.

"*sign* Fine I have a plan for today anyway." She informs "Today, we going into town to get you a sword, because I see that you need a short range weapon." I don't want to argue, so I nod "Also, I always want to try riding on your back, so this is an opportunity" she inform further.

"**In that case, May I go prepare myself?" **I ask, she nod** "And where shall we meet?"**

"At academy front gate" she answers. I walk out of the room and go wait for her at the front gate.

While I wait for her, a strange creature walks up to me. I took interest in it and use telepathy to communicate with it.

(Telepathy mode)

"_**Hello, little one" **_I ask

"_What how can you-" _it stops mid-way_ "Oh, I see, so this is the mind talking that_ _Irukuku__ telling me about"_ It replies in feminine voice.

"_**So, what can I do for you, um?" **_I confuse at what I should use between he/she/it.

"_My name is Flame the fire salamander, and I am a female" _she answer.

"_**Alright Flame, what can I do for you?" **_I ask

"_Well, I have heard so much about you from __Irukuku__, so I want to see you in person"_

"_**That a pleasure, Flame. So you are a salamander, correct?"**_

"_Yes"_

"_**Is your kind considering dragon here?" **_I ask

"_Well we consider relative kind, but no we are not dragon. What about your world mister Neltar"_

"_**Salamander it my world is consider other kind that don't have anything related to dragon"**_

"_Oh…that is understandable." She said sound disappoint "Other question, do you really like __Irukuku_?"

"_**Yes"**_

"_And did you have a mate before __Irukuku__?"_

"…_**yes, 3 in fact." **_I answer guiltily

"_So where are they?" she ask sound a bit displease_

"_***sign* they-"**_I was cut by the sound of the opening door

(Telepathy mode end)

Louise come it and said "Alright it time to go Deathwing" I nod

"**It would be wise if we move further from academy before I transform" **she nod. We walk for 15 minute before stop. **"Alright this is far enough"** I said and transform into my dragon form. I lower my wing to let Louise walk onto my back and we fly off.

While in the air i-

* * *

Sarin555: **Alright time to interrupt the story, again.**

Deathwing & Louise: …

Sarin555**: alright my third story is up, that mean even less update for this one, that all folk.**** Oh and I have a confession…I never play WOW, so it make me…run out of fuse to continue the story.**

* * *

While in the air I fly in the sky, I have ask her something.

"**Louise you remember about what I told you about **Sylphid**, right?" **she blush but still give a nod **"Well I and **Sylphid** would like some place to stay as our own in the academy, can you arranging that?"**

"Well for you I may be able to, but Sylphid can no become human so…" she didn't finish but I know what full answer is gonna be.

"**Louise, can I entrust you with some secret?"**

"Of course you can, I'm your master after all" she said

"**Alright then…*sign* **Sylphid** can also turn into human"**

"SHE CAN WHAT!" Louise screams to the top of her lung.

"**Turn into human" **I reply her rhetorical question **"So do you think you can help, Louise?"**

"I-I will try" she answer

"**Thank you" **I thank

*scene change*Louise POV

My familiar just revel something I don't expected. But before I could think any further, we arrive at the capital. Deathwing land on the outskirt so he won't scare anyone, we then continue to walk toward the blacksmith.

"Welcome, welcome, please look around" we were greet by the merchant.

I walk up to him and ask "Where is sword"

"That way" he said and point at the direction. We walk to the sword stall and look, there are many good swords to choose, but then Deathwing speak up.

"**Louise, I do not thing any of these will do."**

"What do you mean?"

"**These swords are well craft, it will be expensive, and also I can't wield any of these swords without destroying it"**

"And what are we support to do!" I ask in panic.

"**I can feel it, among these swords there is one that strong enough, it also have a magic enchanting."**

"Alright let find it!" I then begin search all the swords, try to find the one Deathwing talk about.

But after a few minute I give up. I turn to Deathwing to see if he fined the sword or not, but when I turn I see him already at the counter paying a merchant, who look very frightened. He walk up to me after I spot him.

"**Here the sword I talking about"** he said and lift the sword in front of me to show it.

"Hi there partner" The sword said…wait did the sword just…

"IT TALKS! HOW CAN IT TALK?!" I scream out of shock

"Whao, girl calm down" the sword said again

"**Louise remember that I tell you about the sword that we looking for also** **enchanting?" **I nod** "Well this is the one, and one of it enchanting, give it ability to talk"**

"Yup, the name Derflinger, nice to meet you" the sword said

"**Anyway let go back to academy before it dark" **he said and leave me in the shop, still speechless.

'That just make my day' was all I could think when I got my mind back

**7…end**

Sarin555: Don't forget to check my third story. Waring: it keep change tag so it can get more reader.


	8. note

Note: I will continue series sometime, just not now. I didn't stop making it, just pause till my mood of making it come around.


	9. Chapter eight: A Talk here and there

Sarin555: I AM BACK TO MY ROOT BITHES!

**Deathwing the greatest Familiar**

**Chapter eight: A Talk here and there.**

(This chapter is a bit of a warm up, since I didn't write this story for sometime)

*scene change*Deathwing POV

Louise, Derflinger, I are flying back to the academy.

"So let me get this straight, you were build and use by Founder Brimir himself?" Louise asks Derflinger.

"Yup" Def, which is Derflinger nickname, answer

"And you about 1000 year or so old?" she ask again

"Yup"

"And you just happen to be in that shop, instead of somewhere else across the world?"

"A bit embarrassing but yes" it answer

She give it a blank stare a few min before reply "Yup, this just make my day" she said and lay back on my back. "Deathwing about your living arrangement" she said and got my attention "I think you need to ask headmaster not me, he the one in charge" she said

"**That is fine, I will ask him then" **I reply

But after laid back a few min, Louise jump back in shock. "Wait! Didn't you already have a mate!" she asks remember the story I tell her about myself.

"**Yes…I am"** I reply guiltily

"And you…kill them" she realize the important part

"**No! It was the curse that those dam old one put on me that kill them!"** I reply a bit upset at the moment

"Still…in that case will Sylphid be ok?" she ask in concern tone

"**Yes, like I said it was those old one doing, now that my madness are lift it will be safe for her, but…" **I said

"But?" Louise ask

"**Ask for myself…I don't think I would like to mate again after what I did to my old mate"** I said with sadness

I don't need to look up to know that Louise look at me with pity and sadness in her eye.

'_She must be feeling bad for me'_ I thought

"Um…can you guy explain what you talking about?" Def ask in confuse

"**Oh yes, I didn't tell you about myself yet. There is time before we reach academy so let me tell you my story Def"** I said

"Wait one more question" Louise said

"What?" Def ask back

"How can you see or hear us when you don't have eyes or ears?" Louise asks a…very good question.

Def gone silent for a few min before reply "Magic, da" he said and we both sweatdrop "So can you tell me your story now?" he asks

*scene change *Louise POV

Deathwing fly us back to the academy. On the way he tell Def about his history; all of it. When we land, he transform back into his dragon form.

"Hell, you live one heck of a life, partner" Def said; even him pretty shock at how much pain Deathwing went through.

"**Yes…but it over now, even more now I got new life and purpose"** he said with a small grin "**Anyway I have to go talk to head master about living arrangement" **he start to walk away **"Oh and Louise"** he said got my attention **"You can call me Neltar, it much shorter and easier to said"** I nod **"But other people cannot use that name…yet"** he warn and finally gone.

* * *

[Intermission (by me) during Deathwing and Osmond talk]

{Please read and answer so I can write my other work easier}

Sarin555: Alright people, I'm back. This time I think I will go till the end of the season 2 before stop again (might)

Sarin555: Ok to the main thing, now I have three main ideas.

1. I already execute called 'Uchiha Madara in 616' in about our favorite villain from Naruto get suck into Marvel universe, so if you like Marvel and/or Naruto fan please tune in

2. I also already execute and I believe most of you read it, it 'Among the Mon-Keigh' series. It about Eldar from Warhammer 40k gets sent to all over the universe to find help to win their war. I plan to continue it sometime just not now.

3. I not yet to execute, so I like to ask you guy first. It about anime call Negima, I plan to send some character in media history as their assistant teacher, right now **I open a poll so you people can vote and please vote.**

Well that all folk.

* * *

*scene change*Deathwing POV

I just finish talking with Osmond about living arrangement. He said that there actually an empty room beside just Louise's room; he also tell me that both room beside her was empty because she always speak loudly and the resident can't take it. As conclusion, I and Irukuku will get a room as our own.

It was afternoon when I finish talking with Osmond. Now I have to go back to Louise. I believe she will be in her room so I walk there. But on my way there, I found Kirche…with Louise.

I was afraid she might get into a fight with Kirche because they didn't get along. I walk a bit faster toward them hope I will be there in time to stop a fight. But when I got close, I surprise that I see both of them smiling at each other instead.

"Ah Neltar" Louise greet when she saw me

"Neltar?" Kirche was curious since she didn't know that name. She turn around and face me "Ah so it you mister Deathwing, but what with the 'Neltar' nickname?" she ask

"**It what Sylphid**** call me" **I answer

"Ah yes, Tabitha tell me about you training her dragon" she said

'_How did Tabitha kno- __Irukuku__ must tell her' _I realize

"Anyway I have to go, see you around Louise" Kirche waves and walks away.

I thought Louise would scorn or ignore her, but instead she…

"Yeah see you around" instead she replies back and waves

Now my brain are dead **"So what did I miss?"**

*scene change *Louise POV (15 min earlier)

I was in my room waiting for Deathwing. It was already afternoon, but Deathwing didn't finish his meeting yet. Finally I get enough.

I get up from the chair I was sitting on "Yo girl what ya doing?" Def ask seeing my sudden movement

"Well Deathwing meeting taking way too long, I'm going to see what take him so long" I answer

"Well suit yourself" Def reply.

I walk out the door into the hallway and toward the central tower. I walk into the tower and just a few turn before I get to headmaster office I meet with Kirche. I remember about what Deathwing told me, she was trying to help me all the time. I was hesitating whether I should talk with her now or not.

'_Well it now or never'_ I thought to myself, and then I gather all my courage and walk up to her.

"H-Hello Kirche" I greet first

"Ah hello Louise" she reply, doesn't seem to mind my present.

"I…want to talk to you" I said nervously after all socialize was not my best skill

She look at me seem to be stunned by what I said. She blinks a few times before shook her head furiously and snaps back.

"W-what do you want to talk about" she replies seem to be as nervous as I am

"W-well about what Deathwing said, did you really…really" I gone silent for a few sec before at last I can said "Are you really care about me?" I finally ask that

"I…I…" she stun for a few second. "*sign* yes"

Her only word shocks me to the core of my heart.

"I try to push you and make you realize your mistake by insulting you. It did work out with many things about you, but magic isn't one of them…I'm sorry" she said shock me even more

"Sorry about what?!" I ask shockingly

"For insulting and all, I feel very bad about doing it, but it is necessary" she said and tries to look away from me, while her right arm was holding her left arm elbow.

'_By founder! What have I done!'_ I thought to myself; remember that I also insult her back. Hell, I might even insult her more than she insults me. I feel very guilt, but I the same time I feel that I have to fix this, and I will.

"Kirche!" I shout out "I-I am also sorry f-for insulting you…a lot" I said and make her shock "So…" I said and extend my right hand "Start over?" I ask and offer her a hand.

She looks at me with any expressionless face…before she smile and shook my hand "Yes…start over" she said happily. I also couldn't help but smile. At last after all these time I was able to do a right thing. Our hand part way and after a few sec, I spot Deathwing walking from behind Kirche.

"Ah Neltar" I call out

*scene change*Deathwing POV (present)

"And that what happen" Louise finally finish her touchy story, while we walk back to her room

"Well it seem you are one step closer to become a true noble" I said

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPORT TO MEAN?!" she ask angrily

"Never mind, so shall we go back to your room there still some question I would like to ask Def" I ask, she nod and we both walk back to her room.

**8…end**


End file.
